When making a bed, typically a user must bend over, because standard bed heights are lower than the waist height of most users. In addition, beds that abut one or more walls (or other surface—eg. bedhead) can be harder and more cumbersome to make. Such problems become more acute in a commercial context (eg. in hotels and the like) where many beds must be made in a short time frame.
Examples of bed lifting apparatus are known in the art. Examples are shown in FR 2674415, AU 199897236, EP 1281659, JP 10-23944, NL 9401725 and FR 2798053. However, the known configurations of the art tend to be bulky, heavy and/or cumbersome, and not easy to use, especially in commercial applications.